Shooting Star
by E. V. Roslyn
Summary: Hope. Friends. Acceptance. We know what happened to Robin and Starfire before she landed on Earth, but in a three-part short story, you see the 'shooting star' from the perspectives of Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.
1. Hope

**CYBORG (VICTOR STONE)**

**-HOPE-**

I look up from my computer in boredom and glance out the window. It's dark out. The stars were showing clearly in the night sky. It was breathtaking, for sure. I seemed transfixed by the light show millions of light years away. After what seemed like an eternity, I faced my screen again, seeing it had gone black from not being used. I grimaced as I see my reflection on the screen.

I'm just a freak.

Staring back at me is my half-human, half robotic face. One of my eyes is normal: almond-shaped, grey, and human. The other one shines bright red. A constant reminder of what I am. What I have become. No thanks to my mother and father.

_I blinked into consciousness, but I noticed something wrong right away. I felt like a million pounds, but I could still move. Half my vision was red. Indicators and numbers filled my field of vision as I looked up at my parents. Their faces showed that of worry, but they became happy at the sight of me awake. I placed a hand on the side of my head. The last thing I remember was the accident..._

_I was horrified when I glanced down. I was no longer a human, but a robot. A cyborg. I was shocked and I panicked._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I held out my metallic hands. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be! This was all just some crazy, messed-up dream! It had to be!_

_Dad held his hands out. "Son, relax. We had to do this to save your life."_

_I shook my head, "No, no, no! This isn't happening. This can't-"_

_"Victor!" Mom placed her white-gloved hand on my shoulder. I could feel it on there, but I could no longer feel her warmth. "Everything will be okay. Your father and I will help you."_

_"Your prosthesis had given you enhanced powers," Dad said. What the-? Did he sound... Happy... by all this? Man, that's sick._

_"Is that just a special way of calling me a FREAK?!" I sat up and looked straight at him. I forced myself not to form fists. Although I was angry, I didn't want to scare my parents like this._

_They were shocked by my outburst, but they weren't afraid._

_"Everything will be alright, son," Dad promised. "Don't worry."_

_I couldn't help but shake my head, "No, it's not going to be alright."_

_"Victor-" Mom persisted._

_"No one's going to accept me! What about my football team?! My track team?! My friends?!"_

_An awkward silence followed. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks when I remembered. My friends were in the car with me. I was driving._

_"Mom?" I asked slowly. "What happened to them?"_

_Mom and Dad were both silent for a while, but finally, Mom spoke, "It was a tragic accident... Only you survived."_

I shook my head from the sudden flashback. I felt guilty for running away after what they did to me. They were the only people that cared about me after the accident. No one else accepted me. My other friends, teachers, and coaches were all terrified of me. I could see the fear in their eyes. It made me feel like a monster. An abomination. I was a monster. It was my fault my friends died in that accident. I had to leave school. I tried to use my new-found strength to help others, but they were scared of me. Mothers pushed their children out of the way. They didn't want them near someone like me.

A bright green light distracted me from my thoughts. I looked out my window. A green streak of light zoomed through the sky like a shooting star. I've never seen anything like it. For some reason, I felt drawn to it, like it would give me hope. I headed outside without a second thought.

Maybe this could be my chance to change everything.


	2. Friends

**BEAST BOY (GARFIELD LOGAN)**

**-FRIENDS-**

I was walking through the streets in the form of a beagle. I have had the ability to change into any animal since I was young, but it took me years to perfect my powers. The only flaw was that I was green, and I changed into green animals, so I'm pretty easy to spot. It was a chilly night, but I had my nose buried in the cement, scavenging for food, not unlike most nights since I was kicked out of the Doom Patrol.

_"Mento, I did it! I got bigger!" I exclaimed happily. For the first time, I had successfully changed into a dinosaur and freed the Doom Patrol. The Brotherhood of Evil might have gotten away, but Negative Man destroyed the black hole machine just in time._

_Negative Man, Elastic-Girl, and Robotman all were proud of my accomplishment, but I didn't expect the outburst to come from my leader._

_"The only thing you did is disobey a direct order," My smile faded. "I told you to destroy the generator, not save us!"_

_The rest of the team frowned at Mento's words. Robotman stepped forward, "Oh, give the kid a break."_

_"Steve, please," Elastic-Girl said. I felt her place her hands on my shoulders. I always appreciated her touches. Rita was like a second mother to me._

_Mento floated to the ground in front of us, "Rita, the boy won't listen!" He turned to me. I could almost smell the disappointment dripping from his voice, "Beast Boy, you'll never be a part of this team unless you can learn to follow orders. Do I make myself clear?"_

_I fought the urge to snap back. My hand formed a fist and shook in its wake. I was frustrated at Mento for not appreciating what I did for the team, but I also felt disappointment in myself for not keeping up to his standards. It was my fault the Brotherhood of Evil had gotten away, but if I had listened, Cliff, Larry, Steve, and Rita might have died. I would rather disobey Mento than to let that happen._

_As much as I wanted to say something in my defense, I learned long ago that it would be useless against Steve. I forced myself to calm down until my fisted hand unclenched and relax at my side._

_"Yes, sir. I understand."_

I forced myself out of those thoughts. I found a small puddle of water on the side of the road. It wasn't sanitary, but it was all I had. Still in my dog form, I lapped up the very limited water source.

I felt ashamed. Mento had not only kicked me out of the team, but the house itself. He said I 'overstayed my welcome'. I'll admit, but not out loud, my heart tore in two when he said that. After my parents' deaths, I was beginning to think that I could call the Doom Patrol my family. Despite what Steve did, I still care about them very much... especially Rita. They took me in when I had no where else to go. But now, I guess... I need to find a new home. A new family. New friends.

I opened my eyes to look at my reflection. Besides what I found in the trash earlier, I haven't eaten much. There wasn't much you could eat on the streets with a vegan diet. I just hoped my human form looked better groomed than my puppy form. I fixed my fur the best I could in the water's reflection. When I looked back down, I looked considerably better, but that wasn't what shocked me.

A green light caused me to look up. It was a shooting star. Or so I thought. It crashed landed somewhere on the other side of the city. I immediately ran to where it crashed. I didn't know why. It was like when I got there, I would find something else.

And who knows? I may even find a new friend.


	3. Acceptance

**RAVEN (RAVEN ROTH)**

**-ACCEPTANCE-**

Here, I will be alone. If no one knows who I am, if no one knows the truth... no one will be afraid. Jump City was a beautiful city in California, United States. The city bordered the Pacific Ocean. During the day, people would enjoy themselves at the beach. It was night though, so most of the city was asleep.

I have powers. Some would call them special, but I call them a curse. Since the day I was born, I was destined to do terrible things. The monks and nuns of Azarath, my guardians, could do nothing to stop it. So, on my fourteenth birthday, I left.

_"Happy birthday," Mother said. She wasn't happy about it at all, and neither was I. I learned years ago my birthday was not something to be celebrated. Mother only uses my birthday as an excuse to visit me. I only see her twice a year: On my birthday and on the day of the ritual of Azar, the goddess we worship. Since the ritual of Azar includes speaking as little as possible or not at all, she only speaks to me on my birthday._

_"It's not very happy," I reminded her. "The prophecy-"_

_"-Will happen in due time," she interrupted. "On Earth, birthdays are to be celebrated, and I wanted to know what to get for you."_

_"I'm not interested in Earthly possessions," I said, "yet every year you give me the same thing: a new cloak."_

_"It's your fourteenth birthday, Raven. This is your year of exploring and friendship. Don't you wish to travel?"_

_I shook my head and frowned, "No. I don't want friends. I don't want to travel," I lied. I have so desperately wished to visit Earth, but the monks told me the people there would only be terrified of me if I did so._

_Mother frowned, "If you don't want anything tangible," she began, "or friends or to see the world, then what is it you seek?"_

_There was little hesitation. I have known what I've wanted since I was young, but I've never had the chance to tell anyone before, besides the great goddess, Azar._

_"Acceptance."_

_Mother smiled and nodded at this, "You have my acceptance, Raven, and Azar's acceptance, but I assume you're looking for more?"_

_"I want to do good in the world. Acceptance will be difficult for me to find outside of Azarath, but at the very least... Doing good might make up for the evil that I am to cause."_

_"A noble act," Mother stated softly. She cupped my cheek with her hand, which I learned was a motherly act for their young children. Even as I grew older, I still welcomed the touch. "There is nothing much to do around here that would help you. If acceptance is what you seek, you will find it on earth."_

_I frowned skeptically, "You told me there are people who do wrong on Earth. People who are prejudice."_

_"That is true," she admitted, "but there are also people your age who are caring individuals. People who are not prejudice. They won't care what you are, who sired you, or what you are to become. I want you to be happy, Raven. Or at the very least, content."_

_"How do I find them, Mother? There are billions of people on Earth. Where do I begin?"_

_"With a step," she replied simply._

_I scoffed, "You're beginning to sound like a transcendentalist."_

_"But they are not wrong," she pointed out. Before I knew it, I was embraced in a hug. I normally hated hugs, but since Mother visited so rarely, I only accept her's. My eyes widened as I remembered she only hugs me when she's about to leave._

_"You're leaving so soon?" I asked._

_She shook her head, "No. You are," she saw the expression on my face. "Do not fear, Raven. You are powerful, and you have abilities no other mortals can dream of."_

_"My powers were meant to fear," I pointed out._

_"But they can be used to help others; save lives."_

A streak of green light distracted my thoughts. I sensed that this wasn't any ordinary comet or meteorite. When it struck the ground, I sensed a person. Maybe not human, but whoever he or she was, that person needed help.

And, although it's a long-shot, that person might accept me.


End file.
